Kagayaku me
by KatsuInuChan
Summary: Was ein schreckliches Missverständnis alles anrichten kann.
1. The End of Everything

**Kagayaku me **

**Bright Eyes**

Es ist schon dunkel draußen als ich nach Hause komme. Draußen ist es ziemlich stürmisch und es blitzt und donnert gelegentlich. Ich bin gerade erst von einem wichtigen Meeting wiedergekehrt. Es war ziemlich anstrengend und dem entsprechend bin ich auch erschöpft. Meinen Aktenkoffer lasse ich einfach auf einen der Stühle fallen. Morgen ist Wochenende, da kann ich ausschlafen.

Normalerweise würde ich da arbeiten, aber seit du mit mir zusammen bist, Katsuya, unternehmen wir an den Samstagen und Sonntagen immer etwas. Auch an den Feiertagen schaffst du es jedes Mal mich von meiner Arbeit loszureißen. Wie machst du das nur immer? Du bist mir manchmal echt ein Rätsel, auch wenn wir schon seit knapp einem halben Jahr verheiratet sind. Lächelnd betrete ich mein Zimmer und blicke zu unserem Bett, in dem ich dich vermute. Ich schalte das Licht an, stocke und bleibe stehen. Ich glaube ich traue meinen Augen nicht. Das kann gar nicht sein.

Du liegst mit Mokuba auf dem Bett. Gut, an dem Gedanken ist ja nichts Ungewöhnliches. Das habe ich ja schon öfters miterlebt, aber diesmal fehlen mir echt die Worte. Das was mir an diesem Bild nicht passt, ist, dass du nicht neben Mokuba liegst, sondern auf ihm! Wie kannst du es wagen, dich an meinem kleinen Bruder vergreifen zu wollen? Zwar habt ihr zwei noch Sachen an, aber was wäre passiert wenn ich später das Zimmer betreten hätte? Langsam kriecht die Wut in mir hoch. Ich gehe zu dir und ziehe dich von Mokuba runter. Du zuckst zusammen, genau wie Mokuba, da ihr mich nicht bemerkt hattet und siehst mich an.

Ich blicke nur kalt zu dir runter. Ein fragender Blick trifft mich von deiner Seite her: "Seto? Was ist los? " Du scheinst nicht zu verstehen. Dann muss ich es dir wohl klar machen. "Wie kannst du es wagen", zische ich leise, doch du blinzelst nur und siehst mich irritiert an. Langsam reißt mir der Geduldsfaden. Das kann ja wohl nicht wahr sein! Ich packe dich am Kragen deines Hemdes und ziehe dich auf meine Augenhöhe. "Lass deine Finger von Mokuba", knurre ich leise. Du siehst sichtlich erschrocken aus. Ich fixiere dich weiterhin mit einem kalten Blick. "Nii-sama, er hat nicht...", setzt Mokuba an, aber ich lasse ihn nicht ausreden. Du scheinst langsam zu verstehen, was ich meine und versuchst, es zu erklären. Allerdings schneide ich dir scharf ins Wort. "Sag mal, reiche ich dir nicht? Musst du dich jetzt auch noch an meinem Bruder vergreifen, wenn ich nicht da bin? " dein Blick wird etwas ängstlich.

"A- aber, Seto... ich... ich hab nicht... ", stammelst du, doch ich schubse dich nur weg. "Verwinde..." Du hockst auf dem Boden, weißt überhaupt nicht mehr, was los ist: "Aber... Seto..." "Hau ab! Verzieh dich aus meinem Haus! Komm mir nie wieder unter die Augen!" Mokuba will noch was erwidern, aber ich höre ihm nicht zu. Ich beschimpfe dich weiter und sehe zu, wie dir langsam die Tränen in die Augen steigen. Du bist total verwirrt und aufgelöst. " Ich hasse dich", flüstere ich leise. Du zuckst zusammen als hätte dir jemand einen Schlag ins Gesicht verpasst. Langsam stehst du auf. Ich beobachte ausdruckslos wie eine Träne deine Wange runter läuft, dann läufst du aus dem Zimmer. Ich höre wie die Haustür knallt und beobachte vom Fenster aus, wie du die Einfahrt hinunterläufst, dann verschwindest du um eine Ecke und ich verliere dich aus den Augen.

_~Is it a kind of a dream?_

_Floating out on the tide, _

_Following the river of death down-stream_

_Oh is it a dream? _

Ich stapfe sauer in mein Zimmer. Wie kannst du es nur wagen, dich an meinem kleinen Bruder vergreifen zu wollen. Das hätte ich dir echt nicht zugetraut.

Ja, ich bin sauer. Und nicht nur das. Ich bin auch gekränkt. Nach all der Zeit die wir jetzt zusammen waren... ich kann's einfach nicht glauben. Und ich habe dir vertraut.

Ich wüte in meinem Zimmer, lasse meine Wut und Enttäuschung an ein paar Vasen aus. Die haben mir eh noch nie gefallen.

Es klopft zögerlich an der Tür. Es ist Mokuba. Er muss mir wohl gefolgt sein. Vorsichtig tritt er ein. "Nii-sama?", höre ich es leise von der Tür her. Ich sehe ihn an. Er kommt auf mich zu, mit einem etwas eingeschüchterten Blick.

"Was willst du Mokuba", frage ich gereizt. Er kommt etwas näher zu mir. Ich habe mich mittlerweile aufs Bett gesetzt. Er setzt sich neben mich und sieht mich an.

Er setzt an, um mir das eben geschehene zu erklären, aber ich will ihm nicht wirklich zuhören. Also versucht er erst mal mich etwas zu beruhigen, dann setzt er noch mal an. Ich schweige die ganze Zeit nur. "Nii-sama, das ist alles ein großes Missverständnis. Jonouchi-kun wollte nicht das tun, was du denkst." Ich schnaube verächtlich. Es sah für mich aber so aus und meine Sturheit will auch nicht zulassen, dass ich etwas anderes denke. Mokuba seufzt. "Es hat doch so gewittert. Du weißt doch, dass ich Angst vor Gewittern hab. Und da bin ich zu Jonouchi-kun gegangen, weil du ja nicht da warst. Und als es so geblitzt und gedonnert hat hab ich mich an ihn geklammert und da bist du dann rein gekommen.

Verstehst du? Du hast das alles falsch verstanden. Jonouchi-kun hatte nie vor, das zu tun, was du denkst." Mokuba sieht mich bittend an: "Seto, geh ihm bitte nach und entschuldige dich. Er hat deine Wut nicht verdient." Ich stehe auf und sehe ihn an. Manchmal verhält er sich echt viel zu erwachsen. Dann nicke ich und lächele leicht. "Ja...,du hast Recht. " Ich wuschele ihm etwas durch die Haare. "Bis später " und mit diesen Worten verlasse ich das Haus um dich zu suchen.

Ich bin so dumm. Warum habe ich dich nicht einfach ausreden lassen? Aber nein, ich war wieder stur. Hoffentlich finde ich dich. Es regnet und es ist kühl. Man kann auf den Straßen auch nicht viel erkennen. Außerdem ist es schon dunkel sodass man jetzt noch weniger Sicht hat. Angespannt halte ich nach dir Ausschau.

Wo bist du nur hingelaufen?

_~There's a fog along the horizon_

_A strange glow in the sky_

_And nobody seems to know where you go_

_And what does it mean_

_Oh oh is it a dream? _

Und dann sehe ich dich. Auch wenn ich dich nur schwach erkennen kann. Es ist etwas nebelig, da der Regen auf der erhitzten Straße gleich wieder verdampft.

Du hast den Blick gesenkt und gehst langsam weiter. Leise seufze ich. Du siehst nicht gerade glücklich aus. Es tut mir Leid, dass ich dich so verletzt habe.

An mir fährt ein Auto vorbei, die Straße runter. Ich folge ihm mit den Augen, dann sehe ich wieder zu dir. Du bist stehen geblieben und schaust dich kurz um.

Dann betrittst du die Straße. Du scheinst das sich nähernde Auto nicht gesehen zu haben, das Auto dich auch nicht. Der Nebel ist viel zu undurchsichtig. Ich kann kaum etwas erkennen. Das Auto fährt weiter auf dich zu. Du hast abwesend gewirkt. Ich bin stehen geblieben. Du scheinst das Auto immer noch nicht zu bemerken. Langsam steigt Angst in mir auf. Das kann nicht passieren, nein, das kann ich einfach nicht zulassen. Ich hole tief Luft und schließe die Augen.

"KATSUYAAAA!", schreie ich dann so laut ich kann. Ich sehe zu dir. Du musst mich wohl gehört haben, da du stehen geblieben bist. Du schaust in meine Richtung, bemerkst jetzt erst das Auto. Erschrocken weiten sich deine Augen. Ich kann dir nicht helfen. Ich bin zu weit von dir entfernt. Man hört das Quietschen von Autoreifen, auf der nassen Fahrbahn und einen dumpfen Aufschlag.

Geschockt habe ich die Szene beobachtet. Der Fahrer konnte nicht mehr rechtzeitig bremsen und du warst zu erschrocken um noch auszuweichen. Das Auto hat dich mit voller Wucht getroffen. Du bist über das Auto gerollt und auf der anderen Seite auf der Straße hart aufgeschlagen. Reglos bleibst du liegen.

Langsam bildet sich ein dunkler Rinnsal der vom Regen weggespült wird. Du liegst weiter bewegungslos da. Ich kann es nicht fassen. Das kann nicht passiert sein. Nein!

_~Bright eyes burning like fire, _

_Bright eyes how can you close and fail_

_How can the light that burned so brightly_

_Suddenly burn so pale? Bright eyes. _

Ich renne zu dir. Das Auto, das quer auf der Straße steht, ignoriere ich. Du bist gerade das einzige, das zählt. Ich knie mich neben dich und sehe dich an.

Du öffnest die Augen ein kleines Stück und blickst mich an. Deine Augen sind leer. Das Feuer scheint verloschen zu sein. Ich schlucke. Bin ich daran schuld?

Vorsichtig hebe ich dich ein Stück hoch und ziehe dich auf meinen Schoß. Du zuckst zusammen und stöhnst leise vor Schmerzen. Ich bin ganz behutsam.

Immerhin will ich dir nicht noch mehr Schmerzen zufügen. Du blutest stark und krallst dich etwas verkrampft in mein Hemd. Ich halte dich im Arm und lausche angespannt deinem schwachen und zitternden Atem. Ich sehe dir weiter in die Augen. Sie sind so leer. Es schmerzt mich, dich so zu sehen. In mir zieht sich alles zusammen, das kann ich genau spüren.

Deine sonst so strahlenden Augen sind jetzt so leer und mit Tränen gefüllt.

Was habe ich bloß verbrochen...Ich habe dich aus meinem Haus gejagt und dich so verletzt. Das tut mir so Leid. Ich wollte doch nur Mokuba beschützen, aber anscheinend mache ich wieder alles falsch. Ich verletzte das, was mir im Leben am wichtigsten ist. Ich schließe die Augen und drücke dich vorsichtig an mich.

"Verzeih mir bitte... das wollte ich nicht... ", flüstere ich leise. Ich bin ziemlich aufgewühlt. Ich weiß nicht wie ich dir helfen kann.

_~Is it a kind of shadow_

_Reaching into the night_

_Wandering over the hills unseen_

_Or is it a dream? _

Oh bitte, lass das alles nur ein böser Traum gewesen sein. Das darf einfach nicht passiert sein. Ich will das nicht. Das kannst du mir nicht antun. Lass mich nicht alleine. Ich würde das nicht aushalten. Du bist mein Ein und Alles und kannst jetzt nicht einfach so von mir gehen. Hätte ich dir doch bloß zugehört. Aber ich war wieder zu dickköpfig und stur. Ich bin selbst daran schuld.

Es tut mir so Leid.

_~There's a high wind in the trees_

_A cold sound in the air_

_And nobody ever knows when you go_

_And where do you start_

_Oh oh into the dark. _

Der Wind fährt durch meine Haare. Ich halte dich in meinen Armen und drücke dich fest an mich. Ich will nicht das du gehst...ich will nicht das du mich jetzt verlässt. Nicht jetzt. Ich will mich noch bei dir entschuldigen. Für alles, was ich gesagt habe, dass dich verletzt hat.

Bleib bitte bei mir! Ich will dich nicht verlieren. Du bedeutest mir so viel.

Du warst neben meinem Bruder der Einzige, der mir je widersprochen hat. Du hast die Kälte aus mir vertrieben und für ein neues Gefühl Platz geschaffen. Ja richtig. Du hast mich dazu gebracht, zu lieben... richtig und aus tiefstem Herzen. Und jetzt soll ich alles wieder verlieren? Das ist nicht gerecht. Jetzt wo ich dich endlich gefunden habe will ich dich nicht wieder hergeben müssen.

Es ist dunkel um uns herum. Nur ein paar Straßenlaternen beleuchten dein blasses Gesicht. Der Regen prasselt immer noch unerbittlich auf uns nieder. Er vermischt sich mit den Tränen, die über meine Wangen laufen und dem Blut aus deinen unzähligen Verletzungen. Ich ziehe dich noch etwas näher zu mir.

Versuche dich etwas vor dem Regen zu schützen. Ich spüre wie du zitterst und dich in mein Hemd krallst.

Ich schließe die Augen und fange an zu beten. Zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben bete ich für jemanden. Ich bete dafür, dass dich jemand retten kommt, denn ich bin nicht in der Lage dazu. Noch nie habe ich mich so hilflos gefühlt. Ich kann nichts für dich tun, nur versuchen dich verzweifelt bei mir zu behalten. All mein Geld bringt mir jetzt auch nichts mehr.

_~Bright eyes burning like fire, _

_Bright eyes how can you close and fail_

_How can the light that burned so brightly_

_Suddenly burn so pale? Bright eyes. _

Lass mich bitte nicht allein.

Ich will nicht, dass du wegen so einem dummen Missverständnis stirbst.

Das hast du einfach nicht verdient. Es ist meine Schuld. Eigentlich müsste ich jetzt an deiner Stelle hier liegen. Ich drücke dich noch etwas fester an mich.

So nah, wie nur möglich, will ich dich jetzt bei mir haben.

Allerdings lasse ich sofort etwas lockerer, da du dich unter Schmerzen verkrampfst. "Es tut mir Leid", bringe ich leise hervor. Meine Stimme klingt brüchig. Ich will mich bei dir entschuldigen, aber du legst mir deine Hand an die Wange, also schweige ich. Deine Lippen bewegen sich langsam, aber ich kann nichts verstehen. Nur leise dringt dein erschöpftes Flüstern zu mir. Ich nehme deine Hand und drücke sie leicht. Du erwiderst den Druck ohne zu zögern. Auch wenn es nur schwach ist, spüre ich es. Ich sehe dich an. Du hast deine Augen etwas geöffnet um mich ebenfalls ansehen zu können. Nur kurz kann ich deine wundervollen Augen bewundern. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass sie sich für immer schließen werden. Das darf einfach nicht passieren.

Wieder fängst du an etwas zu flüstern. Ich löse mich von deinen Augen und hefte mich an deine Lippen. Ich versuche zu verstehen was du mir sagen willst.

Es fällt mir sehr schwer. Ich neige mich etwas zu dir runter. Deine Stimme ist kraftlos. Ich beginne schon wieder abzuschweifen, also versuche ich mich auf deine Worte zu konzentrieren. Angespannt lausche ich auf jedes deiner Worte, die deine letzten sein werden. "Seto...es...tut mir Leid, dass...wir so auseinander gehen...Ich habe mir eigentlich etwas ...anderes gewünscht." Ich will etwas erwidern, aber du bedeutest mir, zu schweigen. Also warte ich und lasse dich ausreden. Du setzt wieder an: "Versprich mir, dass du ...dich immer gut um Mokuba kümmerst...und...weine bitte nicht."

Du streichst mir mit deiner zitternden Hand ein paar Tränen weg "Ich werde dich nie vergessen, Seto...und lebe bitte für mich weiter."

Ich bringe nur noch ein leises ,ich dich auch nicht' zu Stande und nicke. Du schließt die Augen und ein heftiger Stich durchzuckt mein Herz. Du hast keine Kraft mehr, um die Augen weiter geöffnet zu halten. "Katsuya...", wispere ich leise. Du sammelst noch einmal all deine Kräfte um zu sprechen. Ich hänge wieder an deinen Lippen.

"Seto,...schenke mir bitte noch...einen letzten Kuss."

Ich nicke nur leicht und beuge mich zu dir runter. Ich kann deinen Atem kaum spüren, so schwach ist er. Sanft lege ich meine Lippen auf deine. Du verstärkst deinen Griff in meinem Hemd nur kurz und erwiderst den Kuss schwach.

Ich halte den Kuss aufrecht. Ich will nicht, dass es jetzt und hier endet.

Du entspannst dich langsam...immer mehr...ich spüre wie der leichte Druck auf meine Hand immer weniger wird. Ich löse den Kuss und blicke dich ein letztes Mal an. Ich verfolge deinen letzten Atemzug, sehe wie eine einzelne, letzte Träne deine Wange hinunter läuft. "...ich liebe dich...", sind deine letzten Worte und du schweigst, für immer. Ich will es nicht glauben. Bist du jetzt wirklich von mir gegangen?

_~ Bright eyes burning like fire, _

_Bright eyes how can you close and fail_

_How can the light that burned so brightly_

_Suddenly burn so pale? Bright eyes ~_

Ich halte dich weiter im Arm und schlucke einmal schwer.

Ich will es einfach nicht wahr haben. Warum musstest du nur von mir gehen? Ich schluchze leise und schmiege mich an deinen leblosen Körper.

Während unserem kurzen Gespräch ist alle Wärme aus ihm gewichen. Ich will dich nicht loslassen. Verzweifelt halte ich dich fest.

Vielleicht kann ich dich ja wieder zurückholen.

Lange sitzen wir hier im Regen. Ich unterdrücke krampfhaft meine Tränen, die sich ihren Weg nach draußen suchen wollen. Ich will mich daran halten, was ich dir versprochen habe. Warum musste es nur soweit kommen? Warum? Sag's mir.

Katsuya...komm bitte zurück.


	2. Epilog

**Epilog: Kimi no haka**

_~Deine Seele lebt weiter,_

_dein Körper starb ab,_

_du hast uns verlassen,_

_wir stehen nun am Grab._

_Dein Tod er war grausam,_

_du warst noch so jung,_

_nur Tränen geblieben,_

_deine Zeit ist jetzt um._

_Deine Freunde verletzt,_

_die Erinnerungen schmerzen,_

_Hündchen ruh in Frieden,_

_du bleibst in meinem Herzen!~_

Ein Jahr ist es schon her. Vor einem Jahr hast du mich verlassen. Jetzt stehe ich hier vor deinem Grab, wie jeden Tag starre ich auf den kalten, marmornen Stein, auf welchem steht: "Katsuya Kaiba (*19xx †20xx)" Und darunter, in goldenen Lettern und feinen Zügen:"Du wirst immer einen Platz in unseren Herzen haben." Ich kann dich einfach nicht vergessen. Jeden Tag besuche ich dich und erzähle dir, was so alles passiert ist. Jedes kleine Ereignis. Vielleicht kannst du mich ja hören. Ich lege dir mindestens einmal in der Woche Blumen ans Grab. Heute ist es wieder soweit. Ich habe dir deine Lieblingsblumen gekauft, Lilien. Du hast dich immer so darüber gefreut. Außerdem habe ich noch Vergissmeinnicht gepflanzt. Immerhin sollst du immer in meinen Erinnerungen bleiben.

"Du fehlst mir so...", flüstere ich leise. Ich setze mich auf den Boden und lehne mich an deinen Grabstein. Er ist kühl, aber das stört mich nicht weiter.

Ich will dir nur so nah wie möglich sein. Das Gras ist etwas feucht. Es hat vor mehreren Stunden geregnet, aber das soll mir egal sein. Du bist mir gerade das Wichtigste. Auch wenn ich dich für immer verloren habe.

Ich schließe die Augen. Sofort taucht dein Bild vor mir auf. Ich kann dein Lachen sehen. Wie du strahlst. Ein trauriges Lächeln umspielt meine Lippen.

Dieses liebevolle Lächeln hast du immer nur mir und Mokuba geschenkt. Du hast uns damit immer so viel Wärme geschickt. Du hast dich wie ein großer Bruder um Mokuba gekümmert. Immer wenn ich keine Zeit für ihn hatte warst du da. Ich bin dir sehr dankbar dafür.

Es ist kalt. Immerhin haben wir Spätherbst. Seit du weg bist haben wir meinen Geburtstag nicht mehr gefeiert. Eigentlich warst du es, der mich dazu gebracht hat, ihn überhaupt zu feiern. Leise seufze ich. Es wird nie wieder so sein wie früher. Mokuba legt mir eine Decke um. Er hat Angst, dass ich krank werde.

"Weißt du, er ist viel erwachsener geworden", flüstere ich leise. "Er will mir ständig etwas von meiner Arbeit abnehmen, weil er der Meinung ist, dass ich eine Pause brauche, um mich zu erholen." Ich streiche über den kalten Stein. Es ist lieb von ihm gemeint, aber das kann ich ihm noch nicht zumuten. Er ist noch zu jung.

Ich bin ziemlich erschöpft. In den letzten Tagen habe ich kaum geschlafen. Es gab in der Firma viel zu viel zu tun. Mokuba legt mir seine Hände auf die Schultern und bringt mich zurück zum Auto. Ich steige ein und warte auf ihn.

Jeder von uns hat einen Moment unter 4 Augen mit dir. Die meiste Zeit beanspruche ich meistens, aber das stört Mokuba nicht weiter. Nur ab und zu stehen wir nebeneinander da und schauen auf dein Grab. Allerdings herrscht dann immer Schweigen. Jeder geht seinen eigenen Gedanken nach.

Ich warte im Auto auf ihn. Meine Augen sind geschlossen und ich habe mich zurück gelehnt. Mokuba steht an deinem Grab und redet leise mit dir. Manchmal frage ich mich, was er dir alles erzählt. Er bleibt auch dieses Mal lange weg.

Wir reden nie darüber.

Immer wenn dein Name fällt entsteht so eine erdrückende Stille. Das ist mir immer sehr unangenehm. Am liebsten würde ich dann sofort verschwinden, aber das ist leider nicht möglich. Es schmerzt so. Ich habe schon oft darüber nachgedacht zu dir zu kommen, aber deine letzten Worte halten mich immer wieder davon ab.

Warum musste das passieren? Alles wegen einem dummen Missverständnis. Es tut mir so leid. Kannst du mir verzeihen? Ich bete dafür. Vielleicht sehen wir uns ja irgendwann einmal wieder. Irgendwann werde ich zu dir kommen. Ich hoffe du wartest so lange auf mich. Mein Schatz, mein geliebter Engel

...Katsuya...


End file.
